To be a Bell?
by FrizzyKittn
Summary: What if everything you thought you knew about your life was a lie? How would you react? Theres nothing wrong with a change of image, right? That's what Katie Bell thought but how do people react to the new, and in some peoples opininons, not improved Kati
1. Default Chapter

An A.U btvs/hp fic about everyone's favourite Gryffindor chaser Katie Bell as you've never seen her before! (okay that's a lie there is probably hundreds … well maybe twenty that has her with this attitude; girl power and stuff!)

This is my first ever fic so I  apologise if its not very good but if I don't get this story out of my head I'm going to go mad! Constructive criticism is accepted but all flames will be returned tenfold like the fiery pits of hell! (sorry got carried away)

Okay for plot purposes:

In hp Katie is in 6th year (with Fred, George, Alicia, Angelina and Lee), Oliver is in 7th, as far as the books go I am basically ignoring them! (I think)

Btvs up to the end of season 6, but Joyce isn't dead and neither is Tara but Willow did go evil cause she thought Tara was dead and Xander saved the World, Spike doesn't have a soul but he and Buffy are dating. Joyce and Giles are married

A/N Because I was only born in the 1980's and that's when Katie supposedly started Hogwart's (according to Harry Potter Lexicon) I'm going to pretend that they have everything that we do (ha! Take that FA) plus I don't like the 80's fashion sense!

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing (except for a Beefcake Boys 2003 calendar, a pencil, a chocolate button and a pair of shoes) and bow down to the awesome genius ness that is the minds of J. K. Rowling and Joss Whedon

Chapter 1: Oh joy (fake enthusiasm) its term time, again!

This would not do, Katie Bell had just walked onto the platform 9 ¾ for the Hogwarts express and already the incessant noise, the chattering of children, various screeches from animals and the consistent blubbering of mothers was really starting to piss her off!

One particular child caught her attention, well perhaps it was the voluminous amounts of neon pink spotted robes next to the child that caught her eye anyway, it was a squat skinny little thing with the blackest hair she'd ever seen and it appeared to be trying to escape the be handkerchiefed clutches of its wailing mother "Oh Farquar you will be careful at school won't you no playing that rough Quidditch" this was accompanied by the wagging of a sausage like finger in the child's face  "blah, blah, blah and remember to eat your vegetables" The reluctant child was then embraced and the mother opened her jowled cheeks to say something that Katie was sure was going to be totally ignored by the child but then the woman looked up directly at Katie, gasped and ushered the boy behind her horrendous bulk. In response Katie stuck out her tongue providing a view of the silver bar that ran through it. Another huff of outrage and the woman swept the child further down the platform mumbling about "the disgraceful appearance of the older students" and promising to "have a word with the headmaster, because its an outrage" Or some such rot.

'_Geez_' Katie thought '_haven't had a reaction like that for say ten minutes' _By now though she was used to it, it was all due to her new image thanks to a potion her once mousy blond hair was now jet black and reached down to the middle of her back and thank Merlin the woman hadn't seen what Katie was wearing under her jacket, a deep purple satin corset that clung very nicely to her figure along with a calf length black skirt, blue and black stripy knee socks and midnight blue dock martins completed the outfit, and a black and silver dog collar fastened around her neck. Surprisingly she was wearing make-up but not very much though, black eyeliner and dark blood red lipstick. Katie was quite proud of her new image, she thought it fitted her new situation and depressed outlook on life.

Katie came back from her musings with a hiss, thanks to all the whispering about who she could possibly be. Upon hearing a comment from Lavender Brown, a girl from her own house conversing with a Hufflepuff, Katie had to choke back a laugh "I wonder who she is" 

"Yes I've never seen her before".

'_Merlin_ _what is it_ _with these people, you change a couple of things about yourself and no one recognises you"_ Resigning herself to a rather quiet fate, that she had to admit she was looking forward to, Katie loaded her trunk onto the train and went to find an empty compartment in which to await her friends, because surely they would recognise her, right?

Katie soon settled into the second from last compartment at the end of the train and took off her coat. Removed her enchanted muggle walkman from her deceptively small bag, that also contained her robes, put the head phones in her ears and let the sounds of Stone sours song Bother wash over her, and remembered the summer that caused life as she new it to go to hell.

Wish I was to dead to cry 

_My self-affliction fades_

_Stones to throw at my creator_

_Masochist to which I cater_

It all started when Katie came back from Hogwarts for the summer, she should have realised that something was wrong when nobody was there to pick her up. 

The train pulled slowly up to the platform full of smiling parents and children herded on mass trying to all get out of the small train doors at once. The atmosphere in the compartment where Katie sat with her Gryffindor year mates Fred, George, Angelina, Alicia and Lee was a mellow one when they had left school but then the twins had been reminiscing about the pranks they had played over the year including an especially good one involving Percy Weasely, Penelope Clearwater, a broom closet, the 'Alohmora!' charm and Professor McGonagall, there happy mood had become contagious and they were all engrossed in thinking up pranks for next term until they arrived at Kings Cross.

"Well, see you all in September!" said Katie walking towards the door only to find herself falling to the floor of the compartment under an onslaught of bodies, in what was supposed to be a group hug but felt more like a group crush to Katie who happened to be at the bottom of the pile.  "ann oomph gef uf eee!"

"Katiebell …"

"What did you say?"

"I think she said 'can you get off me,'" stated Alicia

"Oh right, sorry!" said George pulling Katie from the bottom of the pile

"Hey! What about us!" exclaimed Lee from the tangle of bodies

"Nar! You lot can stay there while I hug Katiebell!"

"That's not fair!" said Fred he was about to continue when the door slid open and the gruff voice of Marcus Flint said, "Who would of thought the prissy little Gryffindors having an orgy!" he and his companions, the Slytherin Quidditch team laughed.

"Well …" started George the light of battle in his eyes only to be interrupted by Katie saying in a sultry voice

"Gee Flint I don't know how many orgies you have been to but in my experience they usually involve a lot less clothes… and a lot more fun!"

The Slytherins stopped laughing and everyone including the now untangled Gryffindors on the floor turned to look at her. Katie Bell never spoke like that!

"What!" she exclaimed looking at the shocked faces " oh come on I'm sure even Crabbe and Goyle realise that you have to be at least half naked to have an orgy!"

Katie was saved from further explanation by Prefect Percy Weasley, of Perfect Prefect Percy, as he was known to the friends of Fred and George, shouting at them "Fred, George, hurry up mums waiting!"

"Go on mummy's boys!" sneered Flint as he stepped out of the door way to allow the ladies to pass "Oh and Bell" she turned to look at him "have a nice summer" then the scariest thing happened, Marcus Flint smiled at her, at least she thought it was a smile, with teeth like that you never could tell!

That was it; the reason for her bad summer, Flint the big git had jinxed it!

Katie said goodbye to the Weasely's, Angelina, Alicia, and Lee with promises of letters and visits. The platform was rapidly emptying and there was no sign of Mr or Mrs Bell. _'Perhaps they are stuck in traffic' _she thought. An hour and a half later and Katie was still sitting on her trunk waiting for her parents, deciding enough was enough Katie got up, pushed her trunk through the barrier and hailed a muggle taxi cab, using her emergency money to pay for it. All the way home she wondered what could have been so important that neither one of her parents had come to pick her up?

_You don't need to bother_

_I don't need to be_

_I'll keep slipping farther_

_Once I hold on I won't let go till it bleeds_

Katie arrived at 24 Primrose Vale, South London, a normal looking muggle estate, to find no cars in the drive. She thanked the taxi driver and paid him trying to ignore the wary stare he gave her owl Loki, and silently wished she had bought a cat instead because they looked less inconspicuous. Dragging the case up to the door, she was just about to put her key in the lock when the door creaked open '_This isn't right'_.

Stepping into the hallway Katie found it to be completely empty, no furniture in sight.

Dropping her trunk on the floor, Katie ran through the downstairs rooms only to find them in the same state as the hall empty of furniture and people, the amount of dust laying on the shelves was a clear sign that it had been like that for a while _'Where the hell could they be?"_ by this time Katie was becoming quite worried, her mother was a muggle, could death eaters have kidnapped the family but then a little voice said _"Don't be stupid what would death eaters want with cheap muggle furniture?"_ A thought occurred to Katie what about her stuff? Racing upstairs past the now bare rooms that once contained her parents bedroom, her brother Elvis's and sister Casey's bedroom she finally reached her own to find her clothes torn up beyond wearable and in a heap, the furniture was all gone as was the TV and her vast film collection, thank god Hermione had enchanted her walkman for her last year so her C.D collection was in her trunk. A small crate in the middle of the room caught her attention; in it were the less valuable items, money wise anyway, such as her stuffed teddy that reminded her of her childhood, a bulky letter sat on the top it was addressed to her: Katherine Eloise Bell in the flowing script of her father with shaky hands she picked it up and broke the seal.

Katherine

"What no dear Katie? She thought sarcastically" 

As you now know we have moved, _"well duh, never would have guessed that!" _the Bell family has gone into hiding and the house is up for sale and the new owners will be moving in the day after you return from school. The enclosed documents will inform you of why you we not required to accompany us, in case you never noticed my dear, even someone of your lack of intelligence would have noticed that you bare neither resemblance to myself or your mother and that is because we are not your parents. _"What the bloody hell!" _In all honesty it was entirely Miriam's fault she read about the poor orphaned baby girl at St. Mungo's, who's mother had recently died and father couldn't be found, and as we had no children at the time and little prospect of having any we adopted you and promised never to tell you.  Eventually Elvis and Casey came along and well my dear you became rather surplus to requirements but you were quite helpful when they were little but now due to financial incompetence on Miriam's side we now appear to be lacking in funds and have done away with anything unnecessary. You my dear fall under that category, the thorn in our sides for years, you will find all belongings that are legally yours _"Things you couldn't sell you mean!" _ in this crate and I recommend you vacate the premises immediately.

Charles Bell

Katie slumped to the floor in disbelief. Her family had abandoned her, her own flesh and blood... No not her own flesh and blood, and that's the reason. Katie sneered. Those bloody gits! Elvis probably thought it was great, he never liked her and now he was the oldest but poor Casey how was she coping. All she wanted to do was curl up and cry but sniffing loudly she decided that she wouldn't give them the satisfaction.

Wish I was to dead to care, if indeed I cared at all 

_Never had a voice to protest_

_So you fed me shed to digest_

_I wish I had a reason _

_My flaws are open season_

_For this I gave up trying, one good turn deserves my dying_

Where would she go? What would she do? Thoughts flew around Katie's head. Then suddenly 'the enclosed documents will inform you of why you were not required to accompany us' echoed in her head, picking up the second piece of paper Katie noted numbly that it was a birth certificate, her birth certificate with the name of her dead mother Melissa Redfoil and her father Rupert Giles.

_You don't need to bother_

_I don't need to be_

_I'll keep slipping farther_

_Once I hold on I won't let go till it bleeds_

Every time Katie thought about what she did next she cringed, obviously due to her turbulent emotional state she wasn't thinking straight running downstairs to her trunk she threw open the lid, removed some parchment, ink and a quill and set about writing to Rupert Giles her father, because what did she have to lose right, if he didn't want her that was fine, she'd handles rejection before. Her mind made up and letter finished she removed Loki from his cage and tied the letter to his leg "Take this to Rupert Giles, sorry Loki but I don't know where he lives, just do your best okay!" The little snowy owl hooted and took off through the open door, returning upstairs Katie grabbed the things from the crate and the distasteful letter and stowed them in her trunk. Then using the phone that was surprisingly still in the room and still connected Katie called a cab. She was going to stay at the Leaky Cauldron, even though she new the Weasley's would invite her to stay with them, the Burrow was cramped as it is and how could she face any of them?

_Wish I'd died instead of lived, the sun he hides my face_

_Shelve forgotten with its memories_

_Diaries left with cryptic entries_

Ignoring the curious stares of the various patrons Katie walked up to the bar " Good evening Tom"

"Evening Miss Bell" Tom replied taking note of Katie's cringe at the sound of Bell

Trying to sound calm Katie asked, " Do you have an free rooms?"

"Sure do, how long will you be staying?"

"I'm not sure yet"

"Here let me give you a hand with that"

"Oh thank you"

The journey up to her room was made in silence, with Katie deep in thought, no doubt any money she had in the bank had been removed by her "parents" but she had to stay somewhere, and to make money she would have to get a job. Inspiration struck "Excuse me, Tom are there any jobs going here?"

"Afraid not Miss Bell, if there were you'd have to be 18 to work behind the bar, the law I'm afraid"

"Oh, never mind then, goodnight."

Katie finally managed to get a job in a muggle boutique selling some pretty wild clothes, her work mates were very nice if a bit strange upon their first meeting, between them all they probably had every piercing known to man, it was under their influence that Katie got her tongue pierced and due to the staff discount and that fact that she liked the clothes accounted for her new dress sense. Katie was happier than she could ever remember, her new friends new that she went to a private school but didn't tease her or look at her in disgust, they said that every one needs to have a chance to rebel against conformity. Of course she never told them about what she actually did at school. The entire summer passed without her either hearing from or seeing her Hogwarts school friends but Katie didn't care, they were part of her old life

In all when a Hogwarts owl arrived with her letter of supplies for the year she was surviving quite well, at least on the surface anyway. Loki hadn't returned yet but Katie took that as a good sign, he was still looking.

Katie picked a rainy Tuesday morning (just because wizards were magic didn't mean that they all enjoyed the rain), her day off, to go shopping for her school supplies in Diagon Alley, of course her new hair colour provided her with a bit of anonymity and she managed to buy everything on her list, she was going to be a sixth year, without seeing anyone she knew. That was until she heard a familiar Scottish brogue that could only belong to one person, Oliver Wood, her supposed crush, Katie didn't understand why everybody in school thought she like him, sure he's cute and has the hot accent going on but come on Oliver Wood. If Katie Bell were going to have a crush on anyone it would be that delightfully delicious muggle actor Orlando Bloom. Surprisingly Katie's friend at work Jenna had taken her to see Pirates of the Caribbean one Friday night and now Katie was enamoured with him. Jenna had let her watch Lord of the Rings repeatedly just so they could ogle!

Biding her time Katie waited until Oliver turned to look at one of the gaggle of girls who were vying for his attention, and therefore had his back to her, before scurrying past him and his entourage to the safety of the Leaky Cauldron. Thank god he hadn't noticed her cause what Katie really needed right now was the interference of her over bearing Quidditch obsessed captain, she was quite surprised he had even noticed those girls he was with, Oliver wouldn't usually notice a girl if she was naked and dancing the hula in front of him!

_You don't need to bother_

_I don't need to be_

_I'll keep slipping farther_

_Once I hold on I'll never live down my deceit._

A single tear made its way down Katie's cheek as the song finished, throwing her head back into the head rest in disgust she sighed and thought her life couldn't get much worse. She was not looking forward to being reunited with her friends; sure she had missed them but didn't want to face all the questions. Looking out of the window Katie saw the nervous faces of first years and wondered which ones would be in her house and had an alarming thought. Elvis was eleven now, he would be attending Hogwarts. So engrossed in her thoughts and music was Katie that she didn't notice the door of the compartment being slid open and someone stepping inside.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: See first chapter. I own nothing etc. All lyrics belong to the band/ people that wrote them. Pirates of the Caribbean belongs to Disney. Orlando Bloom belongs to himself (wish he were mine!)  
  
Warning: Characters may act very out of character!  
  
Chapter 2; 'Blood is thicker than water' or 'dear lord' * cleans glasses *  
  
After staring dismally out of the window at the now almost childfree platform, Katie felt the hairs on the back of her neck prickle in awareness, someone was watching her! Whilst removing the headphones from her ears, Katie turned towards the door, only to see the grinning face of . Marcus Flint! At least it could have been Flint if it wasn't for the sheer perfection of his normal sized pearly white teeth. Suddenly he spoke "Hi! I was.oof" he was elbowed in the gut "Correction we were wondering if you would mind if we shared your compartment?" Distracted by Flints new teeth Katie had failed to notice the boys standing behind him, the entire Slytherin Quidditch team with strange looks on their faces, it looked wrong, kind of appreciative but totally disturbing. Following their gazes she found the source of their stupor to be . herself, more particularly her legs and her chest. 'What the hell is the matter with them? Katie thought to herself 'Why are they looking at me, Katie Bell, like that? Unless.' Suddenly it clicked 'Oh my god! They don't recognise me!' She had to choke back laughter at that, the people who hated her most in the school, and had done for years, people she fought with both on the Quidditch pitch and off, didn't recognise her! A cough brought her out of her reverie; they were looking at her expectantly. "Sorry boys but I'm afraid you really don't want to sit here" "Why not" was the indignant reply. Katie shook her head said, "You guys are priceless!" and burst into giggles. The boys looked at Flint expectantly, he just looked confused and shrugged. "Are you honestly telling me you don't recognise me?" she was met with blank looks, placing her walkman aside she stood up, stretched and sauntered towards the door 'Might as well have a little fun' Placing her hand on Flints chest Katie looked up at him, fluttered her eyelashes and pouted seductively "Oh Marcus" she sighed "how could you have forgotten those wonderful times we spent on the Quidditch pitch!" Flint looked confused and the other boys looked at him as if to say 'you sly dog, why didn't you tell us!' "I .um." he looked lost for words and his forehead was creased in concentration. "Surely you remember" Katie ran her hand up and down his chest, toying with the buttons on his forest green shirt 'this is great, I am Katie the slut!, kinda empowering' Then breathily, against his ear, just loud enough for the other boys to hear she said, "Let me refresh your memory, it was just you and me . and the entire Gryffindor and Slytherin Quidditch teams" she pulled back to look at his face, nope still totally blank. This game was getting tiring "Oh come on Flint, surely you haven't been hit in the head that many times with a Bludger!" "Merlin! You're Katie Bell!" exclaimed a voice from out side the compartment. "Hallelujah! Somebody give Mr. Higgs a prize! Now get the hell out of my compartment!" No one moved, they were still in shock. "NOW!" "Bye!" "See you later Bell" They left, all looking slightly shocked and resorted to pulling an almost comatose Flint with them 'I'm surprised his brain hasn't exploded from that much thought, although perhaps it already has' Katie slumped onto the seat 'finally'. During the most intelligent conversation of the century, the train had pulled away from the platform and Katie found it strange that none of her friends had come to join her. Twenty minutes into the journey she gave up hope and allowed her compartment to be over run with first years. Katie didn't mind, after the first few questions had lapsed into uncomfortable silence she just listened to her Walkman. The rest of the journey passed quite well, with Katie buying Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans and sharing them with the first years, almost too well in fact, it should have been a sign but Katie was wallowing in misery and didn't notice until it was too late. She had just dropped into a rather interesting dream involving Orlando Bloom and large quantities of Honeyduke's finest melted chocolate when she was roughly shaken awake. "Whhaat! I was sleeping!" she mumbled. "I know but its important" the evil waker-upper replied. Opening her eyes Katie found herself staring into the cold grey eyes of Draco Malfoy! "What do you want?" "There's some little first year girl in our compartment crying her eyes out, making loads of noise and getting snot everywhere, it's disgusting. erm and she's asking for you" "For me?" "That's what I just said wasn't it" he snapped "Okay! Chill I'm going!" "Well hurry up! I was five minutes away from hexing the little brat to shut her up." Draco kept mumbling to himself about "bloody wimpy first years" but Katie drowned him out, gathering her things her thoughts were consumed with the thought that 'other than the ones in this compartment I don't know any first year girls!' Reluctantly she followed Malfoy out of the compartment and surprisingly into the one next door, where the heart wrenching (yes even to Katie's cold heart) sobs of a little girl could be heard. Taking a deep breath Katie slid open the door but couldn't see anything for the sea of male bodies that blocked her way. Listening to what they were saying Katie thought it little wonder that the girl hadn't stopped crying, Malfoy wasn't joking about the hex threats 'yeah guys! Great way to get her to stop crying, threaten to kill her! I wonder why that one isn't working!' "Okay that's it move out of the way!" pushing her way unnecessarily through the bodies that parted like the Dead Sea. Katie gasped at the sight that awaited her. Terrance Higgs had his arm around the shoulders of a small shaking blonde girl trying to provide comfort against the harsh words of his housemates 'well at least one of them is half decent!' Hearing the sound of another girl's voice, the little girl looked up. "Oh my god" The boys all fell silent. The little girls lower lip wobbled and then she wailed "Kaaaatttttiiieeee!" and promptly burst into tears. Katie couldn't move. There in front of her sporting a rapidly swelling black eye, and dressed in Hogwarts robes sat her little "sister" Casey. Her little ten year old "sister" Casey. Hundreds of thoughts passed through Katie's head, the most important one being 'What the hell is she doing at Hogwarts' Then all thoughts were forgotten as the little girl threw herself into Katie's arms and wept against her chest.  
  
Meanwhile in Sunnydale California Loki was one tired owl! He had spent about three months trying to find this Rupert Giles bloke! Finally he had it narrowed down to two locations, the first one a store known as the Magic Box in downtown Sunnydale proved to be fruitless because at midnight most savoury establishments were closed so he was making one last stop before returning to England. 1630 Revello Drive.  
  
Oh! He was so tired and dirty! His once snowy coat was covered in dirt and that damned letter tied to his foot was bloody annoying and was in a right state!  
  
Swooping over Sunnydale Loki thought it seemed like an okay place but something felt off, it felt bad. Making a dignified landing on the porch of 1630 Revello Drive, Loki puffed out his feathers to make him more presentable and thought about roosting in the nearest tree until someone was awake, and made to turn around but then noticed the light on in the living room and the soft murmur of voices coming from within. It's now or never. Walking towards the door he tapped on it with his beak and waited patiently. Footsteps! Somebody was coming!  
  
The door opened to reveal a familiar looking man, Loki was sure he had seen him before on one on Katie's albums, something about a white wedding if he remembered correctly. The blonde man looked down at him but surprisingly for a muggle faced with an owl on his door step, didn't look to surprised. He leaned towards Loki to remove the letter, but Loki wasn't having it! This man was too young to be Rupert Giles! Seeing his chance Loki rushed into the house hearing the man shout "Hey! Did anyone order an owl?" Loki flew into the living room and saw a group of six muggles, seven including the one who answered the door, all wide awake and with weapons close at hand. "Owl? What owl?" said the young brunet male. He was also too young to be Rupert Giles, plus he was American. "Oh my god! It's so cute!" Squealed a young skinny girl with really long brown hair. A piece of wood flew towards Loki and he managed to avoid it in time before it skewered his wing. Hooting in protest he moved away from the crazy blonde and walked further into the room and felt a tingle. He was here! A slightly older lady walked into the room with some snacks and said "Did you kids say something about an owl?" "Yes. An owl of the feathery variety in your living room!" "Isn't it cute mom?" She looked at me and then to the blonde male chastising the crazy blonde who threw wood at me. Then she turned around and said "Rupert, honey come and look at this!" A cultured British voice answered, slowly getting closer "It's not a disgusting display of teenage hormones again is it?" "Nope it's an." "Good lord!" He dropped his mug of tea. "No it's an owl!" It was him! Loki walked across the carpet towards the shocked Rupert Giles and held out his leg, hooting to indicate he should take the letter. Wizards could be so stupid sometimes. Mr Giles face was white and his hands shook as he removed the letter "Dawn, could you please get some water and something for the owl to eat please" "Sure" the young squealing one left. The other muggles sat silently watching Mr Giles as he sat down and started to read the letter, his hands shaking. The older lady sat on the arm of his chair and patted his back reassuringly. Loki felt the crazy blonde one looking at him again so moved to hide on the bookcase, where he promptly fell into a well earned rest only to be awakened by the exclamation "dear lord it can't be" followed by various exclamations of disbelief and mumbled muttering that ended in "it appears I have a daughter" " Yes Giles you have two remember, you adopted us when you and mom got married!" "Yes, Dawn I know that but I wasn't referring to you, it seems I have a biological daughter who just found out about my existence, in England!" There was a thud as he fainted and his body hit the floor. Seeing the food and water laid out on the table Loki hooted disinterestedly at the man on the floor and tucked in.  
  
What followed when the man was revived was a good deal of glasses cleaning, the reading out loud of Katie's letter and the explanation of the Wizarding world that Rupert Giles had left behind almost seventeen years ago. During the discussion Loki decided that he liked the blonde man and took to sitting on his shoulder, and felt relaxed near the two girls holding hands next to him, he could feel something emanating from them, a power, they were Wicca's! Loki found that he liked the quieter girl best, she felt more powerful, so after an hour of his new perch he repositioned himself on the chair arm next to her and proceeded to talk to her using hoots of course, she seemed to find this quite amusing. The crazy blonde one was a bit reluctant to believe Mr Giles until he actually went into the attic to get his wand and some old schoolbooks. They were all quite shocked yet seemed perfectly happy to have another family member and they had decided to all write letters to her so they could know her better. Loki was quite puzzled as to why the brunet male wouldn't let the none squealing brunet female write letters to Katie. It was decided that they should just write short notes at first to be sent back with Loki, once he had rested, until Giles could contact the Ministry to get connected to the floo network, or until Katie could get her hands on some Muggle technology. Loki wondered how Katie was doing; she would be going back to Hogwart's today, he hoped she was all right. The squealing girl called Dawn asked Loki if he wanted some ham from her sandwich, he hooted that he would and then was inundated with yes/no questions inquiring about Katie.  
  
It was quite a shock for Rupert Giles to find out that he had a daughter and poor Melissa, why didn't she tell him. Not to his surprise everyone seemed very supportive of making contact with her, although Buffy was a bit sulky, probably because Spike told her off for trying to skewer the owl. Speaking of the owl, it really was a beautiful creature if a bit dirty but that could be expected from travelling the world. God, what would he say to her? Katie, such a nice name. His daughter. His.daughter. He couldn't believe it. What would she be like? What were her favourite subjects? Who were her friends? Well all that would have to wait until he got an owl of his own. He was contemplating sending a message to Dumbledore as well and asking him to inform the Ministry that he would like to be linked up to the flew system. Wonder if Hogwarts has a telephone yet, or maybe one of those computer thingys that Willow liked, with the internet. A hoot brought him back to the real world, it seemed Dawn was communicating with the owl. "Come on Giles give it a go!" "Ask him about Katie! One hoot for yes, no hoots equals no!" "Okay. Her house. is she in Hufflepuff?" The owl was silent. "Ravenclaw?" Silent again "Good lord, she's not in Slytherin is she?" The owl said nothing but puffed up its feathers and looked very affronted! "That means she's in Gryffindor! Good old Gryffindor, my old house you know!" "Okay what does she look like?" The talking continued until the early hours of the morning, with the Scooby gang finding out that Katie was naturally blonde but had dyed her hair black (that took some deciphering!), was shorter than Dawn but not as short as Buffy, had brown eyes and was chaser on the Quidditch team. Her worst teacher was in potions but that was the lesson she was best at whilst her favourite teacher was a choice between Herbology and Charms.  
  
The Scooby's thought that Giles looked much happier than when he first opened the letter but nobody seemed to notice that Buffy only smiled when Giles looked at her.  
  
Two days later, after being well fed and rested, Loki set off back to England with enough letters to keep a muggle postman busy although, thankfully, Giles had managed to shrink them to the size of postage stamps and placed them in a pouch tied around Loki's leg. The little owl figured that it would take him less time to get home than it did to find Rupert Giles, the weather willing he should be back at Hogwarts well before Halloween.  
  
On the Hogwart's Express  
  
Trying to disentangle herself from the sobbing girl clinging to her like a leech, was a more difficult task than Katie had anticipated. "Casey, honey, you have to stop crying so you can tell me who did this" and then I can beat the crap out of them' Casey just sobbed louder much to the chagrin of the Slytherin boys in the compartment. Katie had only been in the compartment for about ten minutes and the wailing was getting on her nerves, enough was enough. Using the most authoritative voice she could muster Katie commanded "Casey Marie Bell you stop that bloody racket right now or I'll tell Elvis what you did to his collection of girly mags that he had hid under his bed!" In between wails Casey managed to choke out "You. wouldn't . dare!" "Try me" was the reply. Casey gulped, knowing by the look on Katie's face that she meant business, and her wails turned into sighing widely interspersed sobs. "There isn't that better" Her attention went to the boys sitting far to silently in the compartment and sitting down in Casey's vacated spot next to Terrance she said "Chocolate?" Which was met with a resounding chorus of "I'll have some, Bell" "No, dumbasses, I meant have you got any chocolate that I can give to Casey to calm her down!" "Oh!" "No sorry!" "Just eaten the last bit!" Just then one of Malfoy's shadows, Goyle stepped into the compartment unwrapping a chocolate frog. Taking a deep breath and pasting a smile on her face Katie sauntered up to Goyle. 'The things I do for my sister!' Laying a hand on his arm, and standing so that he had a clear view down her shirt - to distract him, Katie looked up at him and sweetly said " Hi! You must be Gregory! Draco's told me so many nice things about you!" She cringed at how sickly sweet and vapid her voice sounded. Noticing the pretty girl talking to him, Goyle's face brightened " Really?" "Aha! He said you were a very kind and generous friend." that statement was interrupted by barely concealed sniggers. Katie sent a furious glare Malfoy's way but it did little to quell his amusement. " Anyway." she continued " I was wondering if you would be so kind as to let me have half of that chocolate frog, see my sister well she fainted and ." before she could finish aforementioned chocolate frog made a mad leap to freedom. down the front of Katie's top. Of course Goyle's chubby hands made to follow but Katie slapped them away "Pervert!" Suddenly there was a mad dash in the compartment as the boys all stood up to assist Katie! Batting away questing hands she growled, "Don't even think about it!" She reached down the front of her top with a thumb and forefinger and pulled out a rapidly melting chocolate frog, and snapping it in half proceeded to give half to Goyle and shoved the rest in Casey's mouth. " Thanks Goyle" Then she turned to Casey and said "What the bloody hell happened?" Casey went on to explain how she had been looking for a compartment to sit at after Elvis kicked her out of his compartment to make room for his new friends when this girl who quiet frankly looked like she belonged in a zoo, had opened a door and hit her, the excuse that her hand had slipped! "That bitch!" Katie was fuming, and pacing up and down the compartment. "What did she look like?" "Well you remember that dog, Aunty May had, the one with the squashed face?" "The pug?" "Yes that's it and." she was cut off by a whimper "What now?" "It's her!" she hissed furiously. Katie looked up and surely enough there was Pansy Parkinson sliding open the door and about to step into the compartment. "Drakie darling there you ..." she didn't get to finish however because a punch to the nose sent her sailing out the door to crash into the panelled wall of the corridor. Katie, with her fists clenched in furry walked over to the felled girl and said " Parkinson, you touch my sister again and I'll break your legs. no make that your neck, you understand me?" "Perfectly" spat Pansy with blood streaming down her face. 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: See earlier chapters. I apologise for the spelling mistakes in the song lyrics. Yet again I own nothing.  
  
Warning: Characters may act out of character! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 3: Misconceptions of stereotype  
  
The compartment was silent and no one moved, Katie could just imaging one of those tumbleweed things rolling across the floor. The silence seemed to stretch for ever and the astonished stares that she was receiving did little to alleviate Katie's bad temper. Turning to the whimpering bloody nosed girl on the floor Katie snarled "What are you waiting for Parkinson? Christmas?" Scowling at the older girl Pansy tried to pick herself up off the floor with dignity but tripped over her own feet, causing Draco to snigger therefore sending the other occupants in the carriage into rounds of laughter. Pansy haughtily tipped her nose up in the air and flounced off down the hall. Turning to glare at the now giggling Casey, giving her a fierce stare which silenced her and the rest of the compartment Katie returned to her seat. The journey continued in silence until they reached Hogsmeade Station where there was a frantic rush to get off the train.  
  
Meanwhile, in another compartment at the other end of the train Oliver Wood just realised that something, no, someone was missing! "Hey! Has anyone seen Katie?" Angelina scoffed "Merlin Oliver! We've already discussed this, like twelve times already, she's not here!" "Come to think of it, I didn't hear from her over the holidays, not even the once!" chipped in Alicia. "Wonder where she could be?" asked Fred. Just then a sniggering Marcus Flint passed the open carriage doorway. "Something amusing Flint?" growled Oliver. "No, nothing!" "Flint, you haven't seen Katie Bell, have you?" "Bell?" "Don't be an arse Flint! You know Katie Bell, thin, blonde, flat chested." exclaimed Oliver getting angry. "Blonde? No. don't believe I've seen a blonde, flat chested Katie Bell recently." The Gryffindor's looked at each other with confused expressions on there faces as the entire Slytherin Quidditch team, and Crabbe and Goyle walked past sniggering and laughing. "Since when do Slytherin's laugh?"  
  
Whilst all this was taking place Katie was thinking of how many ways she could kill her sister, Merlin she could be such a pain in the arse, but at least she had stopped crying! Ignoring the strange looks she was getting from other students Katie was pushing Casey towards where Hagrid stood with a swelling crowd of first years. A spindly looking dirty blonde haired boy turned around at their approach "Oh thank Merlin you found her, I thought ." He stopped and his eyes took on an evil glint as he recognised who he was thanking "Oh, it's you. I didn't expect to see you here. I'm surprised you could even afford the robes this year." Sick of taking crap from the little retch Katie drawled "I could say the same for you!" A blush coloured Elvis's cheeks but recovering quickly he snarled "Been selling your body Katherine? If so I'm surprised you made any money at all!" Casey stood with her mouth open like a fish gaping from her older "sister" to her brother, they'd always been antagonistic towards each other but this was taking the biscuit! Katie's face flushed and her mouth tightened in anger, she was barely restraining herself from beating the crap out of the little git, how dare he! "Oh Elvis, how silly of you, to get me mixed up with your whore of a mother! Isn't prostitution her line of work?" The short blonde boy took a supposedly menacing step towards Katie with his fists clenched 'Bring it on you little git' thought Katie, suddenly his path was blocked by the towering bulk of Hagrid "'Ere now you too we'll 'ave less o' that, your drawn' a crowd an upsettin' the first years" Shaken out of her angry haze Katie noticed the various students milling about, some making there way into the castle whilst others stood watching the unravelling scene, the small band of first years standing as far away from her as possible. Casey stood by herself on the verge of tears, again. Since Hagrid was now reprimanding Elvis, Katie made her way towards the trembling girl and gave her a hug "I'm sorry sweetheart, I didn't mean it about your mum. He just made me so angry! I've got to go now but I'll see you after you've been sorted, ok?" "You think I'll be in Gryffindor Katie?" "Of course I do. You Casey Bell are most definitely Gryffindor material!" "What about Elvis?" "That slimy little rat? Definitely in Slytherin!" Casey giggled and went over to join the first years climbing into the boats. Katie waved at her before making her way over to an empty carriage to go to the Castle.  
  
Every time she walked towards these castle doors Katie always got a fluttering in her heart, it was the most amazing building she had ever seen and to think it was her school! No retro 1960's buildings for her! Sighing she made her way up the stairs, half heartedly wondering where her friends were, her partly self inflicted exile made her feel a bit guilty, she could have at least contacted them so they knew nothing bad, okay let me rephrase that, nothing too bad had happened. Walking into the foyer Katie made her way towards the open doors of the Great Hall where loud bursts of chatter could be heard and just as she was about to cross the threshold Professor McGonagall's voice rang out "Miss Bell!" 'I'm going to have to get my name changed!' she thought. "Yes Professor?" "I do not think your footwear falls into the category required in your list! Would you care to explain?" "Well you see Professor; I was in a bit of a rush this morning and I left my school shoes in my trunk but had my robes in my shoulder bag" she indicated the red rubber bug bag "and my trunk was in the luggage car so I couldn't get to it" "I understand Miss Bell, don't let it happen again!" "Yes Professor" 'Thank Merlin she didn't see the rest of my outfit!' Katie trudged into the hall towards the Gryffindor table and was met with the roar of chatter from various conversations including those of her friends on the Quidditch team but none of them noticed her or if they did they made no acknowledgement so she sat surprisingly quite happily in solitude, surrounded by her fellow housemates at the opposite end of the table to her friends, as far away from them as possible but still able to hear the sorting. As Katie sat blowing bubble with her chewing gum, the hall fell silent as the first years arrived. Instead of focusing on Dumbledores opening speech Katie searched for Casey and smiled at her, then flipped her middle finger at a glowering Elvis. The Sorting hat appeared at the front of the room in front of the teachers table and Professor McGonagall proceeded to begin reading from the list. When it came to Casey's turn Katie frantically crossed her right fingers and legs, but not her left because she heard that was bad luck, and prayed for the call of Gryffindor. Blowing a rather large bubble, Katie noticed the intense expression on Casey's face as she talked with the hat and no one was more shocked than Katie when it shouted "Slytherin!" THuD! Katie found that trying to stand up when you had your legs crossed and were wearing robes proved to be a hard task, so after righting herself from her ungainly sprawl on the floor and apologising to a second year for spitting chewing gum at them she stood up and shouted "THAT HATS BLOODY FAULTY!" Ignoring the astonished stares of her housemates as she hurried towards the front of the room Katie proceeded to protest that her sister didn't have the characteristics of a Slytherin Professor Dumbledore's eyes twinkled as she made that statement "Miss Bell kindly return to your seat!" exclaimed Professor McGonagall "Its quite alright Minerva, let Miss Bell explain" "Well she's not evil for a start! I mean look at her does she looks like a Slytherin to you?" "It's what's on the inside that is important Miss Bell, as I'm sure you know" Katie turned to look at Casey who was studiously avoiding the malicious glares she was receiving from Pansy Parkinson 'Oh bloody hell!' thought Katie. "Okay, lets test it who's next on the list and prove it!" "Miss Bell the younger please go and join your house" said Professor McGonagall with a smile for the nervous girl As Casey walked past her Katie gave her a reassuring pat on the shoulder "It'll be okay, I promise you" she whispered. Katie watched Casey warily join her house then turned back to the sorting of one Elvis Bell, a definite Slytherin in her opinion. It was to her surprise again that the hat shouted "Ravenclaw!" she stood there mouth agape "See I told you it was faulty, this slimy little git should be in Slytherin!" "Miss Bell!" came the astonished reproach fro Professor McGonagall "Oh do shut up Katherine!" exclaimed Elvis in his important voice as he approached her from the podium "Your just jealous." they were now face to face, well his face to her shoulder level. "Me, jealous of you! What drugs are you on sicko!" "Mmm. Definitely jealous that your parentless, friendless and basically a half blood piece of filth that nobody wants to associate with, your birth parents didn't want you neither did your adoptive parents and even your little "Sister" managed to wrangle her way into a different house just to get away from you. Makes you think doesn't it. About what a pathetic little life you'll lead wh." Elvis didn't get to finish because his spiteful tirade was interrupted by a vicious left hook from a very irate Katie, which sent him sprawling to the floor with a busted lip, quite possibly a broken jaw. However before she could do anything else Professor Dumbledore's voice rang out, no longer happy he bellowed "Miss Bell! Return to your seat. Now!" Still fuming Katie made her way back to her seat and watched disinterestedly as Elvis was picked up form the floor and the sorting continued. She didn't join in with the Hogwarts song and when the food appeared she ate sparingly, consumed by her own thoughts. 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: See earlier chapters. I also apologize for my terrible attempt at a Scottish accent, so sorry.  
  
Warning: characters may act out of character!  
  
Chapter 4: Keep your friends close and your enemies even closer  
  
Katie had hoped to avoid her friends and their inquisitive questions for as long as possible so she made it her business to , after shooting a reassuring glance to Casey, a wrathful glance at Pansy and a scornful glance at Elvis, follow the first years and Head Boy Percy along with the other Gryffindor prefects to the Gryffindor common room. However, the best laid plans never work and just as she was leaving the hall Katie was suddenly pounced upon by Fred and George Weasley. "Katiebell!" Sighing deeply and plastering a smile on her face Katie turned around to talk to the two pranksters "Guys how are you doing? Did you have a nice holiday?"  
  
Other than making polite conversation, answering in yes or no Katie didn't really talk much to her fellow housemates, well to tell the truth they didn't know how to approach this new Katie Bell so they mainly left her alone. Katie didn't mind thought, she preferred the solitude. Everything seemed to be going well, surprisingly Casey had only been hexed a few times and unfortunately even though everyone knew Pansy had done it there was no proof, Katie avoided Elvis like the plague, most of the Slytherins were being quite polite to her and she was still on the Quidditch team, well for a while anyway.  
  
Oliver had not been happy when Katie had shown up for first practice with a school broom and even when she explained that she had to sell it to eat did nothing to appease the Quidditch tyrant. Things went downhill form there; he started making snide remarks thinking that she couldn't hear him. By October he was spreading rumours and talking about her behind her back. Katie could only put up with it for so long before she snapped. Katie heard the latest rumour from her new friend Hermione Granger, surprisingly the two girls had built up a friendship one night when Hermione was stuck on her potions work and Katie had found herself confessing all to the younger girl. Hermione had also been having trouble with her friends, finding that she couldn't meet their unreasonable need that she stay frumpy and bookish, doing their homework for them whilst they go running off with girls and playing Quidditch and then not even saying thank you! She sat and listened offering comfort not pity as Katie's team mates would have done, she was the only one who really knew what happened and after listening to the various rumours flying around for weeks she decided she had to tell Katie the latest one, if only to spare her from the embarrassment of hearing it from a large group of people. Katie was sitting in a chair in the common room waiting for Hermione to come down so they could go to breakfast when muttered whisperings caught her attention, two first years looked at her with wide eyes and mumbled "I'm glad she's not in my dorm, I wouldn't feel comfortable if she was" Katie was baffled but an explanation was soon apparent when a nervous Hermione appeared next to her chair. "Hey Hermione you okay?" "Katie, Oliver's been spreading a new rumour" "He has? Can you tell me?" Blushing Hermione said "I'll have to whisper it!" Katie's amused face turned into one of shock then horror as Hermione shared the latest rumour her face finally settled at anger, how dare he. Spreading rumours about her was one thing but bringing Hermione into it was another matter. She was going to give that prat Oliver Wood a piece of her mind, maybe even her fist! Hermione looked very worried as she followed a fuming Katie out of the common room to the Great Hall thinking 'Oliver Wood is in big trouble!'  
  
Striding down the corridors people hurried out of Katie's way it was obvious to see that she was not happy and those that had heard the latest rumour knew the focus of her wrath, Oliver Wood. Conversation became stilted when Katie entered the hall, it was silent and Oliver looked worried as her face became progressively redder, then suddenly she exploded  
  
"What the bloody hell do you think your playing at you big git! It's one thing to spread shit about me but another to say it about my friends! How do you think these rumours are affecting Hermione? Huh? Did you even think about her or were you two wrapped up in your revenge on me? Your just jealous because I refused to go out with you, I mean for merlins sake Oliver the amount of places your body parts have been I wouldn't be surprised if you were a walking example of every STD known to muggle and wizard kind!" she paused here to glance around the furiously blushing faces of girls of various age and housed, surprisingly given his distaste for those slimy gits as he called them, there were a hell of a lot of rosy cheeked Slytherins included! "Anyway what's my sex life got to do with you Captain, if I was a lesbian, which I'm not what the hell would it have to do with you, huh, if I wanted to have a bloody orgy with the entire Slytherin Quidditch team what would it have to do with you?" Oliver futilely opened his mouth to say something but Katie started up again "Oh and Wood, you don't need to kick me off the team because I quit, you can shove your broomstick and your quaffle up your arse!" Ignoring the shocked stares of the entire school, including the teachers and missing the glittering twinkle in Dumbledore's eye and the letter that he looked to and then put in his pocket with a smile gracing his face, Snape trying hard to stop smirking and the utter shock on Professor McGonagall's face, Katie went to walk with dignity past the mumbling students and back to the common room, she was almost to the door when Oliver finally decided to dig himself into more trouble by opening his big fat mouth and announcing in a whiny Scottish brogue "Och, com mon Kady I was anly having a laugh! An just so ya know ya look very sexy whin ur angry! Ha ha .Owww!!!" The rest of his words were cut off by a fruit bowl, sans fruit of course, hitting him in the head. Katie smirked and dusted off her hands before grabbing Hermione by the arm and pulling her from the room.  
  
After walking (or being dragged in Hermione's case) for quite a while in silence and feeling that Katie's rage had lessened a bit Hermione finally plucked up the courage to ask "Katie, where are we going?" she got no reply so she asked again. "Hmm, oh to the kitchens to find an." "Oh, we missed breakfast didn't we.." "accommodating house elf to supply us with alcohol so I can get pissed out of my head and forget what a prick Oliver Wood is and how everyone in school now thinks I'm a lesbian ." "Oh okay. wait a minute did you say alcohol?" "Yup, as in butter beer, fire whiskey, peach schnapps if they've got it, I don't care as long as it's alcoholic!" They had stopped in front of the portrait that covered the entrance to the kitchen, Katie tickled the pear and it opened. Turning to Hermione she said "You coming or not?" in the emotional state that she was in Hermione didn't trust Katie and alcohol and besides how much alcohol could one girl drink, besides thought Hermione I wont be drinking any so everything will be alright.  
  
After being in the kitchens for about 12 hours and managing to obtain huge amounts of fire whisky, and peach schnapps from a rather obliging yet totally tanked elf, attempting various songs in an impromptu karaoke session and spilling drunken secrets, including writing a letter to her biological father and the rather embarrassing story of how Oliver asked her out complete with fake, drunk over the top Scottish accent "Och Kady your so preeetty wuld ya like to have a quick shag??" accompanied by intoxicated giggles from Hermione, the girls decided it was time to go back to their common room, well that and the house elves were trying to kick them out of the kitchen, so clutching a bottle of fire whisky in each hand the girls stumbled out of the door way. Many wrong turns, exaggerated Mission impossible spoof sneaking and muffled giggles accompanied by two hours later found them in front of the Fat Lady portrait. The fates must have been smiling on them because not only had they not been caught by Filch despite stomping around like a herd of elephants but the portrait door was still open so they weren't locked out of the common room for the night! Smiling at each other the two girls practically crawled through the entrance and collapsed onto the comfortable chairs gracing the empty common room, it seemed as if everyone was in bed. After talking for an hour the girls decided to retire to bed. Katie was so drunk that she didn't notice the small pile of letters sitting by the side of her bed. 


End file.
